To The Stars
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Where Jane tries to study and Loki can't handle his drink. Lokane.


**Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Lokane**

 **One-shot**

* * *

The library was silent, just the way Jane liked it. There wasn't another soul around, everyone was in bed. She was in her own world with a large pile of books on the table next to her and a book in her lap. The books were amazing here – there was so much knowledge and she spent every available moment in this room trying to read as much as possible. Occasionally she made notes if there was something she could use or something she wanted to remember in the future, but usually she sat in her comfy chair and read for hours just for the pleasure of it.

Not many people came into the library at any time of day but at night she was always left alone and she preferred it that way. No one could distract her from her quest for knowledge. Sometimes Loki disturbed her when he was bored which she didn't mind too much. She would ask him questions about what she had read and she could tell that he enjoyed the attention, as well as enjoying telling her where she was wrong. Sometimes he wound her up and sometimes he lied about something she wanted to know, but she usually found him out. He certainly kept her on her toes.

Jane put down the book on the table next to her and picked up the pages and pen to make some notes. She had a long list of things to ask Loki as she hadn't seen for him several days. She assumed that he was busy doing whatever it is a Prince does, especially a Prince who has a habit of getting into trouble. She wasn't worried about him hurting her – they both knew that Thor would hit him so hard with Mjolnir if he tried anything that he'd be knocked into space and land on another planet.

Just as she'd finished her note and was about to pick up her book again, the door of the library opened. It wasn't a creaky door but the person entering pushed it back too hard and it slammed against the wall. Jane leapt out of her chair in shock at the noise. She spun round to see who had entered and was shocked to see Loki.

He was looking in surprise at the door and he stepped into the room still staring at it as he walked in. He turned his back to her and closed the door slowly. When it clicked shut he turned back to her and proclaimed, 'I think that door is broken.'

He said it so seriously that Jane almost believed him, but when he started to walk in her direction and immediately walked into a table she realised that there was something else going on.

'Have you been drinking, Loki?'

Loki was almost upon her and his eyes widened at the question. He raised his hands before letting them drop to his side in defeat.

'Maybe a little. But I'm not drunk. I can't get drunk. Might lose control of my magic.' At this he lowered his head down to her level and whispered loudly, 'Got to keep it under control. Don't want to get into more trouble.'

He grinned at her, obviously delighted with something that Jane couldn't figure out. She didn't want him to get into trouble either so she decided to help him to bed to sleep it off.

'Nobody wants you to get into more trouble, Loki. Shall we walk back to you rooms? Aren't you tired?'

'Jane Foster! Coming back to my rooms? What would Thor say?' Loki looked equal parts thrilled and worried.

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Don't be an idiot, Loki. I'm not going to sleep with you, just get you into bed so that you can sleep it off. I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to drink. You must have had more than your own body weight in mead to get this drunk.'

She took his arm and started to steer him towards the door. To her surprise he let her lead him without resistance.

'I drank because my head is too full of thinking, Jane Foster. I couldn't stop it so I decided to try something new. And yes, I did drink a lot. Asgardian constitutions don't get drunk easily, but I tried my best.'

He looked sad at this and Jane put her arm around his waist to pull him along. They got through the door without incident and walked along the corridor.

'Loki, you have to call me Jane. Using my full name is just weird. And I'm sorry you felt you had to get drunk. You should find someone to talk to about all the stuff in your head. Sometimes I talk to Darcy or Thor and it really helps me.'

'No one wants to listen to me, Jane Foster,' he corrected himself, 'sorry, Jane. I am the God of Mischief! I don't need to talk about it.'

'Clearly that is not the case. Look at you! You need someone and fast. Are you sure you can't talk to Thor? He'd love it if you were more open with him.'

Loki looked horrified at the thought. 'No, no, no, no, no. That will not do. Oh, Jane. I don't know how to be a prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief, the Silvertongue, Loki. I am all these things yet I do not feel that I belong here.'

He had slowed his pace so Jane pulled him along again. 'I know how you feel, Loki. I don't fit in either. I'm making the best of it for now but I don't know what it would be like for a thousand years. I guess I'll never find out. I think I'm glad about that.'

Loki stopped walking and made her look at him. 'Aren't you going to marry Thor?' he asked questioningly.

She laughed. 'No! Don't be silly. We're way too different and I wouldn't want to be Queen. I'm not sure I'd be that good at it.'

'You would be a wonderful Queen, Jane. That cannot be the problem here.' He looked thoughtful as they continued their walk to his chambers.

After a few moments of quiet, he spoke. 'If you will not marry Thor then you can marry me. We are suited intellectually, we never run out of discourse and you are one of the only people that I actively seek out.'

He stopped walking and Jane realised that they were outside his door. He made to open it but misjudged it just as he had with the library door and pushed it far too hard. After she had recovered from the bang it made Jane pushed him inside. He took her hand and staggered across the room to a sedan and collapsed onto it, lying back. Jane tried to pull her hand away but Loki wouldn't let go.

'Stay with me, Jane. Stay and we can discuss the rest of our life together. Imagine the things that we can do together. We will be wonderful.'

He had his eyes closed and Jane tried to pull her hand away again. She was sure that he would kill her for all this when he woke up tomorrow and remember it all. After one more try to get free she gave up and sat on a chair next to him. Once he was asleep she would leave.

'I appreciate the offer, Loki, but I'm not sure you'll feel the same when you're sober.'

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. 'I may be more reluctant to speak about it but my thoughts will remain the same. We are well suited, Jane, and you should consider my words.'

With that he closed his eyes again and looked asleep. Jane relaxed into the chair and wondered just what on earth she was going to do about all this. She completely understood what he was saying. They were well suited and both sought each other out. She wasn't sure that she trusted him just yet but she wasn't afraid of him and she looked forward to seeing him. Was there any truth in his words? She would find out when he sobered up. She liked him a lot and she hoped this didn't make him avoid her when he remembered it all tomorrow. Loki had a lot of potential and maybe she was the one to help him recognise this? Still there was no point worrying about it now. She would wait and see what happened tomorrow.

Just as she started to relax, Loki said quietly,

'I will take you to the stars, Jane.'

And Jane fell asleep.

Jane became aware of an ache in the back of her neck. She felt very tired and realised that she was sitting in a chair. The ache came from her head hanging down, her chin almost on her chest. She wanted to stay where she was and continue sleeping but she was far too uncomfortable. She slowly raised her head but kept her eyes closed.

As she rolled her head around to stretch her neck she realised that she was holding something in her hand. No, holding someone else's hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see Loki fast asleep on a sedan. The previous few hours came back to her in a muddled rush. His hand felt soft and she wondered if she could let go of his hand now that he was sleeping.

She remembered all that he had said as she had guided him to his room and, rather than move away, she took a moment to think about it. Loki had asked her to marry him, in an indirect way, and when she had told him that he would regret his words when he sobered up he had denied this. He appeared to be sleeping soundly and there was a faint small of alcohol in the room. He really must have drunk his own body weight to become so inebriated.

She needed to get to her own bed so she leant over and tried to let go of Loki's hand and put it on his chest. However, sleeping Loki had other ideas and merely gripped her hand tighter until it was uncomfortable.

'Loki,' she said quietly, 'Loki, please let go of my hand.' She used her other hand to pry his fingers off but Loki merely frowned in his sleep and held on tighter.

Now it was becoming painful and she started to panic a little. She pushed at his shoulder roughly with her free hand and spoke louder.

'Loki! You're hurting my hand! Please let go.'

Finally, his eyes opened up to a slit but his grip didn't lighten.

'Loki, I'm sorry to wake you but you need to let go of my hand as it's hurting me.' She pulled at her hand, trying to free it and he loosened his hold a little, but not enough so she could leave.

'What are you doing here, Jane Foster?' He sounded sleepy and grumpy. Jane couldn't blame him – he must have one hell of a hangover forming now that he had stopped drinking.

'You came to find me in the Library a few hours ago and I walked you back here to your rooms. Then I fell asleep next to you but I need to go bed now. My bed.'

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to clarify whose bed she was going to and she flushed when she realised what she'd done. She carried on talking, hoping to cover her embarrassment.

'I think you need to go back to sleep and maybe drink some water to help with your hangover. And I can't be found in here in the morning as that would be bad for both of us. So, please let me go.'

She tugged her hand again but once more Loki held on. His eyes had opened further now and he was regarding her intently. She leaned in.

'Are you still drunk, Loki? Shall I get you some water?'

He closed his eyes and frowned. Finally he spoke.

'I do not require water, Jane Foster. Asgardians can sleep off their alcohol consumption unlike mortals.' He went quiet and Jane wondered if he had gone back to sleep. She felt helpless. She couldn't leave unless he let go of her hand and she didn't know what to do.

'Why are you still holding my hand, Loki?'

This got his attention. He opened his eyes and let go of her hand.

'I apologise, my lady…'

She interrupted him. 'Have you forgotten our entire conversation? I told you to call me Jane, and you agreed. So stop with the Jane Foster thing, it's weird. Maybe you don't need much sleep and can sleep off your drinking but I need eight good hours and I'm exhausted.'

It all came out in a bit of a rush and she hoped she hadn't sounded too rude. Loki could be a bit sensitive sometimes. However, instead he sat up and stared at her. They stared at each for a moment and Jane felt the world reduce to a bubble around them. When he spoke it was soft and he looked serious.

'I do remember our conversation, Jane. I hope that you will forgive me if I was too forward. You will, of course, put this down to my activities during the evening. I can assure you that it won't happen again.'

Jane was glad that he was finally awake and talking properly but felt some disappointment that he was so quickly rejecting his words from a few hours ago. He was so close that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to, so she did. She lifted up her hand and placed it on his cheek, a soft, light touch. He started to recoil before stopping himself and looking at her questioningly.

'No, Loki.'

He looked startled and tried to retreat again but she continued.

'No, I won't let you put it down to drink. You said we are suited and I agree. I'm not offering to marry you any time soon but I would like to see more of you and get to know you better. Would that be ok?'

Time seemed to stop as Loki's expression remained blank and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Eventually, his lips turned up into a smirk and he brought up his hand to cradle hers against his cheek before turning his lips to kiss her hand. His voice was low and seductive.

'If my lady needs her eight good hours, I can offer my own humble abode which is in the next room. We don't want you to be seen leaving my rooms in the middle of the night.'

He looked very pleased with himself and Jane laughed.

'It would be just as bad to be seen to leave in the morning, Loki! But I'm sure you knew that.'

Now Loki smiled too. 'I can get you back to you rooms without being seen if you wish, but my offer stands. I also need to rest so I can assure you that you will sleep well.'

Jane nodded and stood. She wasn't sure it was the best idea ever but she was very tired and his bed was right there.

'Ok, come on. Let's sleep. But you have to let me sleep.' She looked at him sternly. 'I won't be impressed if you try anything.'

He looked mock wounded. 'My lady, I can assure you…'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, Romeo, let's sleep. I think I could sleep for a week.'

Loki led the way through a large set of double doors into his bedroom. The bed was huge and looked incredibly comfortable. Jane made to get on top when Loki spoke. He sounded cross.

'Who is Romeo?'

Jane stopped and laughed. 'He's a literary figure from Earth. He's made up, Loki. We use his name for any man who makes romantic declarations.' She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. 'There isn't anyone else. It's just you. Unless you have someone…'

Loki looked relieved before hiding it with another smirk.

'No, there is no one else, Jane, so you will have my tricks, lies and mischief all to yourself.'

Jane smiled and pulled him in, putting her arms around his waist. 'Glad to hear it.'

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and Loki leaned down so they could kiss. It was a light touch and lasted as long as Jane could stand on her toes. She put her weight back on her heels and yawned.

'My lady needs her eight good hours… of sleep.' And he manoeuvred her towards his bed.

'You better believe it, Loki. Count 'em off and don't disturb me unless Asgard is burning to the ground.'

She took off her outer garments, pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. She was so exhausted from sleeping in the chair that she barely noticed Loki taking off his jacket getting in next to her. It was just as comfortable as it looked and Jane started to fall asleep before finding herself pulled across the bed and into Loki's arms.

'Sleep well, Jane. I will be here when you wake.'

And Jane fell asleep again.


End file.
